


Dex The Cryptid

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bulletpoint fic, cryptid!Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: AU where William Poindexter is a Cryptid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post here!](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com/post/151457298071/dex-the-cryptid)
> 
> [Read more about this AU on my tumblr here!](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com/tagged/dex-the-cryptid)

 

>   * Will’s family didn’t seem off to him until he began going to grade school
>   * That’s when he realized most people don’t eat by catching fish with their bare hands, and can only hold their breath for a few minutes tops, not hours like him
>   * Normal humans also don’t eat the entire fish? Including the bones? He always thought that was the best part though. Likes the crunch.
>   * When he turned 6 his parents finally clued him in on what was up, at a very basic level though. They were what the government and conspiracist theorists named “North Eastern Beach Biters.” (NEBBs for short)
>     * _Humanoid Cryptids_
>     * _Usually inhabit ocean towns or forests in North Eastern America_
>     * _Have been known to leave large sea animals half shredded and eaten on beaches (sharks, large fish, whales)_
>     * _Short tempered, very dangerous_
>     * _“Biters” comes from their teeth; very sharp, and a lot of them. Use them to shred their prey, or a human that got too close or pissed them off  
>  _
>     * _Long tongues that loll out of their mouths when they’re getting ready to attack_
>     * _Eyes that either glow or reflect light_
>       * _This is debated mostly because some pictures only show their eyes “glowling” from the front, while other show them glowing from the side_
>     * _Pale skin_
>     * _Loners_
>     * _Enhanced Sight, night vision_
>     * _Incredibly fast and agile, especially in the water_
>     * _Taller than your average human, usually ranges from 6-8 feet_
>     * _Reports of gills on their neck exist as well_
>     * _Some say they have webbed feet and hands and fingers that extend into claws (theorized that is what they use to shred their bigger prey)_
>       * _(spoiler it’s still their teeth)_
>     * _First encounter surviving incidents often come away with severe bite wounds that will become infected quickly, but survivors usually only have one bite._
>       * _Sometimes this happens in the water, and it’s a conspiracy whether it’s a shark bite or a Beach Biter bite. Happens enough where they were named after it._
>     * _There haven’t been many fatalities attributed to them, but ones that have been often have teeth marks on their bones that forensics aren’t able to identify_
>   * Will’s parents explain that while some of it is true (the teeth, the eyes, the skin to an extent, that they and their kind reside in the north east, that they sometimes eat large sea animals) and some of it is false (their eyes both glow and reflect light, it depends on how much time they’ve spent int he ocean recently, their kin actually reach 9 feet but they tend to live solely in the ocean once they’re that tall (only the larger have gills), they are pack/group beings)
>   * But the important lesson from it, other than knowing his own anatomy, is that they aren’t human, they never will be, but they are trying their best to live among/aside them
>   * They don’t explain that all when he’s 6, not all of it. He learns more and more about it over the next few years, how to hide his abnormalities and blend in well enough with the other kids. 
>   * They give him the option to either reject human civilization and live as a cryptid his entire life OR continue to live with his family, who are attempting to blend into society
>   * He chooses to stay with his family. Keeping his secret might be hard sometimes, but he’s used to it, and he likes being around people, no matter how much they piss him off.
>   * His older brother chooses to go full cryptid, but he still sees him sometimes when he spends time in the backwoods in Maine. He said he feels more at peace there, almost as at peace as when he’s in the water.  He was the tallest of his family, standing at 7 feet and 8 inches, which would be hard to hide in human society without questions. It was the better choice for him.
>   * Will works with his uncle over the summer, another Beach Biter blending in with society down on the cape in massachusetts, on his “lobster boat” (they technically go out on a boat, but they both dive for the lobsters. It’s faster and they can pick and choose without bringing up ones they don’t want. But the boat IS nice for hauling them back to land.) They know how to human lobster fish if someone comes out on the boat with them, though, and they usually do it at least once a week to keep the boat looking like it’s used
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * He does alright in school
>   * Not great, he doesn’t have many friends because he comes off as stand offish
>     * Doesn’t smile much, if at all
>     * Doesn’t talk about his family or… his life in general really
>     * Tends to come in with a fish lunch which he gets teased about, but he’s tried to just eat peanut butter and jellys for lunch and he always ends up more irritated and hungry by the end of the day, sometimes faint. 
>       * He learns the reason why his mother was so hesitant to give in to his request is because his kind need protein to thrive, and while land protein can hold them over, their bodies process sea protein better
>       * They settle for tuna fish sandwiches. Not ideal, but better than what he was doing before
>     * Has a violent tendency when getting in fights with other children. It’s gotten him in enough trouble before and his parents began working with him to control his temper and urges more.
>       * They reminded him that he made the choice to stay in human civilization, and to do that he needs to work harder to be accepted. It’s hard. They know. But they know he can do it.
>       * They are always sympathetic when he messes up and doesn’t do it intentionally, and they always reward him and talk about how proud they are when he controls himself.
>         * He has a good support system within his family. They only have each other readily on hand, and they do their best to be there for each other when they need to be. It’s very very loving.
>   * The year before he goes to high school he asks his parents if he can start a sport
>     * He argues that it could be a good way to use his energy, to release some of his urges
>   * His parents are hesitant, but they ultimately give in. They tell him he will need to work to get his equipment (money is short, but it’s a good lesson Will needs to learn if he’s going to survive alone in the human world)
>   * And he does! He saves enough money to buy hockey equipment (he decided on hockey finally because it’s on water (but not in water, he wouldn’t be able to hide his abilities there) and it’s very aggressive (he could let loose a little))
>   * He starts playing, and he’s good. He takes to the ice like a fish on water after only a few months of practice over the summer (though, to be fair, he spent as much spare time as he could at the local rink in his uncle’s town. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t sneak in at night sometimes to get some extra time in).
>   * His highschool isn’t sure where to put him, so he gets pushed around slots for a bit.
>     * Forward, and he’s good an aggressive, but his puck work is still a little shoddy and there are other boys on the team that have higher goal percents (look…. i don’t know much about hockey ok bear with me im trying my best)
>     * Goalie, and he has incredible reflexes, but leaves net too often. Gets too antsy, gets to angry, starts fights too often, just overall not a good fit.
>   * Then they put him on defense and everything… fits. 
>   * He has incredible eyesight and perception, he knows where everyone on ice is at all times and where they puck is and going.
>   * He’s fast, not the fastest on ice, but he’s fast and hard. He checks hard, and plays hard.
>   * Just in general? A very good defenseman, and the school is lucky to have him.
>   * He ultimately gets an offer from Samwell after he sends them his tape (he doesn’t know what he wants to do after school, but he know he wants to continue hockey, and his parents are pushing college so he has time to figure out what he wants before entering the profession sports world)
>     * “It will be so much harder to hide, Will. We can’t condone you going into something that will put you in the spotlight.”
>   * He’s between Samwell and maybe a state school (Should he risk the D1 spotlight or go lower?)
>   * But Samwell is offering a really good ride…
>   * So he goes to college
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * And Dex is thrown through a loop
>   * I mean? The SMH? What a group of people to get thrown into for a cryptid who’s so used to isolating himself
>   * (Also I just wanna say here that the toxic masculinity? Yeah Cryptid Dex got that from his small town socialization. How else was he supposed to know? All of his human socialization came from the kids around him, their parents, and anyone his parents interacted with. And small towns? Not exactly the most liberal or socially aware places. Reinforced by his family because it’s also all they’ve known.).
>   * There’s Bitty, a small southern boy who bakes pies and is really fast and a little overbearing but, as Will realizes, kind of in a nice way? He ends up feeling comfortable around Bitty. Not to much to reveal himself, but he relaxes slightly around him.
>     * (Also that tweet of Bitty not knowing whether Dex is intimidated or amused by holster yelling at the frogs about leaving ransom alone while he’s in exam panic? Yeah. Yeah. My stoic cryptid son can be pretty hard to read.)
>       * (He was amused.)
>   * He meets Jack, who’s also a bit standoffish but overall an alright dude who he comes to know as a great captain.
>   * Shitty, who Dex is almost immediately wary of. Loud, boisterous, and little regard for boundaries. They become friends, but Dex is a bit surprised when he realizes he misses Shitty the year after he graduates.
>   * Holster and Ransom. Thankfully too unobservant to even pose a threat to Dex being revealed. Overall nice guys, and defninitely D-men to look up to. Their chemistry is ‘swaesome.
>   * Chowder! Sweet Chowder who Dex ends up fast friends with. He’s a bit wary of him at orientation, but Chowder is a ray of sunshine who cares about Dex. Chowder can chirp him an to an inch of his life, but he never crosses any boundries, and anytime he does he’s quick to apologize and fix it.
>     * Once chirped Dex on how he never smiles, or if he does he covers his mouth. Dex doesn’t take well to it, and Chowder is quick to Never do that again.
>     * It’s then that he realizes Chowder has his back. That Chowder is the first real, human friend he has ever had.
>   * But finally.
> 

>   * Nursey.
>   * Nursey, who tells him to “chill” when he’s never been able to chill his entire life, always checking if he’s blending in, always watching his back, always making sure he isn’t revealing himself
>   * Nursey, who comes from money and obviously knows how to navigate social situations like an absolute pro, charming people left and right
>   * Nursey, who’s smile is dazzling, with straight flat teeth, a gorgeous human face and soft brown eyes and
>   * And Nursey who 
>   * who
>   * …
>   * Dex is irritated by him. More than that. He’s. He’s angry. Or jealous. Or both. He doesn’t know.
>   * All he knows is that when Nursey gets on his nerves it’s _worse_ than when other humans do
>   * He doesn’t feel like he has complete control when he’s angry with Nursey
>   * It scares him.
>   * He could reveal himself.
>   * All because of this stupid fucking hipster who tells him to chill over every. single. little. thing.
>   * He’s everything Dex strives to be but can’t. He’s so insanely human.
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * Over the next few years it gets better. He works with his parents more on control, repression.
>   * He spends nights in the campus pond, sometimes. The water soothes him when he feels ready to jump out of his skin. It’s not as good as the ocean, but it’s better than the bathtub
>     * Though, just saying? The pond is pretty gross. Dex makes sure to shower after he does that.
>   * He takes his truck out to the South Shore once a month though, so get his ocean fix. He swims and eats and comes back with salty hair and his shoulder more relaxed
>     * His eyes glow more after he’s been in the sea, though, so he makes sure he isn’t around the team for the next few days in the dark. They go back to only reflecting light after about a half a week.
>   * He doesn’t take pictures well. They always come out blurry. The boys chirp him for it, but it thankfully never goes the cryptid route. Dex isn’t exactly sure how they haven’t jumped on it, but they haven’t
>   * He technically get’s spotted? Theres a few pictures of him crawling out of the pond, naked and looking about as cryptid as possible with pond scum clinging to his body and his eyes faintly glowing/reflecting light and his mouth slightly open, his teeth showing slightly
>     * The Swallow runs a “click bait” story on the Samwell Cryptid
>     * Theres controversy on whether it’s just some drunk college bro who fell in the pond or a cryptid that now lurks on campus
>     * Lucky for Dex it was too dark to get his hair color in the picture, so he avoids any questions or chirping from the team.
>   * It puts him on edge slightly, but his parents assure him it’s fine.
>   * There are… slightly more nerds and weird people out at night after that, though, armed with cameras, so Dex makes sure not to speed through campus in the dark until that’s died down. He still takes his monthly swim, but he also makes sure to do it monday or tuesday nights and to come out of the pond after 3 am, when the least amount of people are out
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * He and Nursey begin to get along better, both thanks to Dex’s efforts to control himself better and Nursey laying back on instigating him
>   * And Dex falls into an actual friend group
>   * And it’s nice. It’s really nice.
>   * And well… Nursey is objectively hot. And his parents said that Beach Bitters have been known to be attracted to humans, but usually that of the opposite sex
>   * So he pushes the thoughts off
>   * And then he gets taken by the government his fall of sophomore year
>   * He apparently needs to get his Crytpid License NOW instead of after college, which is what his parents had told him
>   * But since the article in the swallow, and the fact that he’s still attending the school where he was “spotted” they needed to make sure they have him in liability if anything goes wrong
>   * The process isn’t terrible? Just long. 
>   * Luckily theres a branch of the Cryptid Census and Regulation Agency (CCRA) in Boston, so he doesn’t have to go far
>   * But, like I said, it takes time
>   * They’re able to allow him to go to practice and games and class, but other than that he’s back in Boston
>   * Albeit? It’s actually kinda nice. They have a large salt water tank they let him hang out in when they’re not doing tests. It’s generally quiet. The tests aren’t invasive, mostly just seeing how far his abilities go.
>     * Plus they give him so much fish. He gets cooked fish and sushi at school but he’s missed being able to just rip apart a tuna, bones and all. He kind of looks forward to going after a while.
>   * Because he isn’t able to stay there all the time it takes longer, meaning he isn’t really around campus much that semester
>   * He tells the team he’s helping family on the cape, that one of his aunts is very sick and he’s the closest family to help his uncle
>   * He tries his best to keep up with the group chat, if anything to put his friends at ease
>   * But he’s finished by the time the semester is over and spring semester he’s back on campus full time
>   * Nursey he and Chowder spend more time together than before
>   * And he and Nursey spend more time together than before
>   * Actually, a lot more time
>   * And Dex is really enjoying it
>   * And he’s really enjoying Nursey
>   * And it seems like Nursey is really enjoying him
>   * And theres some… tension between them
>   * And then Nursey kisses him at a kegster
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * Dex isn’t opposed because he kissed him. In all reality it’s actually… very, very nice. Nicer than he expected. Nice enough to want again.
>   * Dex is opposed to the fact that Nursey doesn’t know what he is, and how he’s going to react if he finds out
>   * But god, Dex wants. He wants to hold his hand, to kiss him, to be closer with him
>   * To share himself fully with this boy that entered his life infuriating him and how Dex couldn’t see his life without him
>   * Dex wants.
>   * And he wants and he wants and he wants and he keeps wanting but not letting himself have.
>   * They don’t talk about the kiss. Nursey acts like it doesn’t happen. They get through a week of awkwardness before it goes back to normal.
>   * But Dex continues to want.
>   * Until he caves the last day they’re both on campus.
>   * They’re sitting on the quad as it gets dark. They’re both leaving the next day and wouldn’t have time to see each other.
>   * And Dex caves. He just wants Nursey to know. He wants someone to know. He wants to know if there could ever be a chance of living a happy human life or if he would truly be better off in the back woods of maine.
>   * So he turns to nursey, finally, looking at him dead on, fully knowing his eyes could reflect light or glow and just give him away but he wants and he talks.
>     * “Nurse can I tell you something that I… that I haven’t told anyone else.”
>     * “Dex, yeah, of course you can. You can trust me.”
>     * “Nursey… I-.” He sighs, trying to gather his courage, maintaining eye contact. “Derek, I’m not human.”
>     * And Nursey is silent for a few seconds before he gives Dex an incredulous look. “Dex, are you chirping me-”
>     * “No. Derek. I’m not human.” Dex reaches out and holds Nursey’s wrist, swallowing before barring his teeth, expression not threatening but scared.
>     * Nursey freezes and stares. Dex holds his lips, knowing Nursey is trying to process.
>     * And he pulls his hand away.
>     * And Dex feels a void grow in his heart.
>   * It takes Nursey roughly five minutes to speak again. He asks a few questions, what is the then, how long has he been this way (really Nurse?), and what can he do
>   * Dex explains it all, feeling a little flat and washed out. He shouldn’t have thought Nursey would be able to handle it. He shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have put this on him.
>   * They sit in silence for a few minutes, Nursey processing the information he was given, before Dex speaks again.
>   * And he tells him why he told him. Because he’s been wanting Nursey in the most human sense he can imagine, but if he can’t have that he would be fine with staying friends. And if Nursey doesn’t want that, then he can move schools. He can move. He can leave. His kind is used to uprooting for the sake of safety.
>   * Nursey tells him no. Then that he doesn’t know. Then he sighs and rubs his face before telling Dex not to do anything, not to move or drop out, that he just needs some time to figure this out. 
>   * Dex nods before getting up and leaving. His presence wouldn’t do any good.
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * Nursey texts Dex over the summer. A lot, actually. They usually text, but the summer texts began a week after they both got home.
>   * Nursey texted Dex asking if he could ask questions about… what he was. So he could understand it better.
>   * And Dex agreed. Because at this point, what did he have to loose. If anything he moves and Nursey either keeps quiet or is seen as a crazy conspiracy theorist along with the others
>   * At worst, as the CCRA told him, he would have to commit to the life of an actual cryptid, not a cryptid/human. to go into hiding.
>   * Dex answers any questions Nursey throws at him
>   * and slowly they become more personal
>   * How has he hid at school? How has that been on his health? How has that been on his mental health?
>   * Is there anything he could do while they were at school to make it easier on him?
>   * Is there anything he really misses while he’s at school? things he can’t have for one reason or another?
>   * A week before they go back for the team before school starts, Nursey calls him.
>   * And he assures Dex that he wants to be around Dex. That he wants to at least be his friend. And that he has his back.
>   * Dex cries. 
>   * The first person he’s ever exposed himself to has accepted him, maybe not in the way he necessarily wanted, but he’s accepted
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * They arrive to the Haus to move in. Dex got the attic and Nursey got Lardo’s room. Dex gets there first, an easier drive from the cape (he brought everything he needed to his uncles house, easier move) and Nursey arrived just before Noon.
>   * Dex makes the decision not to bother Nursey until Nursey wants to interact. Just in case. Just in case it was all a lie, all a ruse, and Nursey doesn’t actually want to be around him.
>   * Just in case Nursey changes his mind.
>   * But theres a knock on the door and Dex opens to to find Nursey looking nervous with a backwards snapback on and then OH
>   * oh
>   * _oh_
>   * Nursey is kissing him
>   * And he’s surprised but god Nursey is _kissing him_ and he cant help but fist his hands in Nursey’s shirt and whimper slightly and god, he’s feeling so many emotions right now and he feels his eyes watering up
>   * And then Nursey pulls away and they’re looking at each other 
>   * And Dex swallows before croaking out
>   * “What?”
>   * And Nursey smiles and hugs Dex tight, so tight, and Dex is surprised again but he hugs him back and buries his face in Nursey’s neck.
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * They sit down and talk, after that.
>   * Nursey explains that he’s liked Dex for so, so long
>   * That he’s wanted Dex the way Dex wants him for so long
>   * But Dex was standoffish and supposedly straight
>   * And overall didn’t seem interested in that kind of thing
>   * And yes, Nursey was surprised and confused and shocked at Dex revealing himself
>   * But he’s glad Dex did
>   * And he’s glad he knows Dex better now
>   * And he told himself over the summer that if he saw Dex when they got back and he still felt the way he did when he looked at Dex before Dex revealed himself, that he would let go
>   * Because he does know Dex, and he’s loved dex for the past year
>   * And god he felt the same way
>   * The warmth and comfort when he saw Dex’s freckles and eyes and mouth that never opens too wide
>   * but now he knows WHY
>   * Now he knows Dex so much better
>   * And he’s still so deeply, deeply in love with him.
>   * Dex cries. 
>   * Dex cries _hard._
>   * And then they’re together.
>   * Nursey takes blurry pictures with his Cryptid boyfriend
>   * Dex doesn’t bite Nursey, he doesn’t want to shred Nursey’s skin, but they learn that Dex really likes being bitten
>   * Nursey sometimes pulls all nighters and does work while Dex spends time in the pond, making sure no one is around when Dex emerges
>   * Nursey learns that he loves the way Dex’s eyes glow in the dark when he’s on his knees
>   * Nursey ends up meeting his family and gets an even deeper understanding and education of NEBBs. He understands further how to help Dex
>   * On Dex’s birthday Nursey buys him an entire swordfish. Dex complains that it’s too much, he knows how expensive they are. 
>     * He keeps the “sword” part and gets it mounted 
>   * They both don’t know what they want to do with their lives
>   * But they know they’re happy together
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
>   * Dex gets drafted by the Jersey Devils after he graduates
> 


 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!!! Finally got this up on AO3!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reblogged this on tumblr! And to everyone who continues to ask me questions and help me expand on it! Just. Thank you for loving what I created.
> 
> If you likes this please please please check out the link to the tag in the notes at the beginning, theres SO much more content on my tumblr!
> 
> Shout out to @brownstone-lobsterboat and @hoenursey on tumblr (who I sadly cannot link because the code is NOT working with me) for letting me yell at and bounce ideas off of them about cryptid Dex, as well and giving me prompts or helping me flesh it out more. Y'all are the real MVPs. 
> 
> Seriously seriously seriously if you have any questions or want to know more or have a prompt about cryptid Dex PLEASE shoot me an ask on my tumblr, Dexthecryptid (which I again sadly cannot link). I love talking about this AU and will welcome any thing about it! Especially art (wiggles eyebrows).


End file.
